


Forgot

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek forgot a date, Established Relationship, M/M, Sterek A-Z, Stiles is mad, forgot, puppy dog eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Derek forgot a date





	Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“Stiles please I’m sorry” Derek shouted

Stiles opened the blinds “You stood me up! I sat there for 2 hours waiting for you! The manager gave me a free drink because she pitied me! Do you know how humiliating that is?!”

“I forgot, I’m really sorry Stiles, I’ll make it up to you I swear, I’ll do anything”

Stiles sighed, he knew he shouldn’t have opened the blinds. One look at Derek’s adorable eyes and Stiles knew he couldn’t stay mad

He unlocks his window

“You owe me so many blow jobs for this!”

Derek smiled and hugged Stiles “Gladly”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Gift


End file.
